callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
MAAWS
:For similarly named arsenal, see SMAW and P.A.W.W.S. : The MAAWS (M'''ulti-role A'nti'-A'rmor' W'eapon' S'ystem) is a free-fire laser-guided rocket launcher featured in ''Call of Duty: Ghosts and Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. In Ghosts it is also a 9-point (8 with Hardline) Support strike chain reward. Call of Duty: Ghosts Campaign The MAAWS appears in the campaign once, in Brave New World, where it is used to shoot down an Mi-24 Hind and an EC-635 assaulting the Liberty Wall. Unlike its multiplayer and Extinction counterpart, each fired rocket remains intact instead of splitting into two others. The MAAWS can be reloaded in campaign, but unlike other weapons, it is not automatically reloaded when empty. Thus, the reload button must be used. Multiplayer The MAAWS appears in multiplayer. When fired, the rocket splits into two other rockets and can lock onto enemy aircraft and aerial pointsreaks (as well as the user's killstreaks). There is a Laser Sight attached to the weapon, allowing the user to manually guide the rockets to a designated target. When aiming with this weapon, instead of using sights, the player's view will zoom in slightly. The MAAWS can kill any juggernaut, even at full health, but it has to be a direct hit, or it won't do much damage. Extinction The MAAWS appears as a Strike Package in the Extinction maps Mayday, Awakening and Exodus, replacing the Trinity Rocket from the other maps. Gallery MAAWS CoDG.png|The MAAWS in first-person MAAWS menu icon CoDG.png|The MAAWS pointstreak's menu icon MAAWS Launcher laser sight CoDG.png|The MAAWS Launcher with a laser sight MAAWS pointstreak ready CoDG.png|Upon getting the MAAWS MAAWS Brave New World CoDG.png|MAAWS as it appears in Brave New World. Note that it is loaded with a Panzerfaust warhead. MAAWS pickup icon CoDG.png|Pickup icon seen in singleplayer Liberty Wall CoDG.jpg Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Multiplayer The MAAWS returns in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, and is available in multiplayer. Once again it is laser-guided, but now it holds only one rocket, and must be aimed by using a reflex sight present on the launcher's left side. The MAAWS rocket moves the slowest out of all launchers, and will only be guided while aiming down the sights. The rocket can be guided by any sights, meaning the player may switch to their primary and continue to guide the rocket. The guiding does not need to be continuous; the player may put down the sights, and then bring them back up to guide the rocket again. A rocket can still be guided after dying and respawning, so long as it is still in range. The rocket does not actually move in the direction that the user is pointing it in, but rather finds the most direct path to the target, even if it means turning around completely. One method is to fire the rocket into the air, letting it hang, then aiming at a target. The rocket will then redirect and strike from an unsuspecting angle, similar to the Javelin. To destroy moving aircraft such as a UAV or a Paladin, fire the MAAWS well ahead of the target, let it hang for a few seconds, then aim at the aircraft. The rocket will will swing around from the front of the vehicle and strike from behind; the rocket moves only slightly faster than UAVs, so guiding it from behind takes much longer and is riskier. Using a primary weapon's sights to guide the rocket for distant targets may be beneficial for some players, as the MAAWS's sights lack a reticule, and may accidentally slip off target without the user noticing. Since Scavenger does not give extra starting ammo for the MAAWS nor does it resupply it, the only way to get reserve ammunition for it is to pick up another MAAWS from the ground. Like in the campaign of Call of Duty: Ghosts, the reload button must be manually used. Exo Survival The MAAWS was added to Exo Survival in an update. It is unlocked at round 6. The MAAWS is a decent weapon for taking on enemy Warbirds due to it being laser-guided, but is not as good at taking on infrantry and drones. By the time it is unlocked, it usually takes at least two shots to kill one soldier (except in earlier rounds when the map is flipped). This, combined with its low magazine size, reserve ammo, and slow rocket propulsion speed, make it a bad weapon to use as a primary weapon. As well, it isn't as good as the Stinger M7 against Warbirds because the Stinger can lock on to the Warbirds. Plus, the Stinger M7 can lock on to enemy drones, while trying to guide the missiles towards drones with the MAAWS is extremely hard due to the small size of the drones. Overall though, it is a decent weapon to use against Warbirds until the player unlocks the Stinger M7, in which it may be a good idea to switch over to that. Supply Drop Variants *Oppressor''' Elite' *Ignition' Elite' *Royalty' Elite' *Tornado' Enlisted''' *Thunder Marksman challenge Gallery MAAWS model AW.png|Render of the MAAWS MAAWS AW.png|The MAAWS in first person MAAWS iron sights AW.png|Aiming down the sights Trivia Call of Duty: Ghosts *The number "64" is inscribed in various spots. *A multiplayer patch, requiring 25 aircraft shot down with the weapon, has a picture of a shark, referencing the movie Jaws. The terms "Maws" and "Jaws" have a similar contextual meaning. *The MAAWS used to require a 10 pointstreak instead of 9. Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Pointstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Specials Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Extinction Strike Packages Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Launchers